


To Succumb and Trust

by Dulcinea



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Being Dominated, Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Consent is Sexy, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Embarrassed Sweet Goku is my kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Perfect Dom Vegeta, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcinea/pseuds/Dulcinea
Summary: Goku has a little fantasy he wants to act on with Vegeta, and Vegeta complies, happily.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	To Succumb and Trust

Goku insisted they do this somewhere else. Vegeta wanted to have it in the comfort of their capsule home, but Goku couldn’t have it there. He needed a change of scenery to match the change of atmosphere. If he was home, he’d be too nervous, more so than he was now flying to the place Vegeta picked out. At home, he’d be too chicken, too afraid to go through with it, and Vegeta didn’t quite understand, but he obliged and found a place somewhere out in the wilderness, not far from where Goku used to live on Mount Paozu.  
  
Vegeta left the house earlier in the day to prepare. Now it was the afternoon. The sun disappeared behind the mountains and night settled when he landed in front of a small two-story cabin in the middle of the woods. The front porch light was on, a window open on the top level, where light shined through the balcony. It was beautiful, unassuming and private. As much as his stomach coiled and his lungs tightened with each step he took forward to the front door, he knew he wanted to do this. His biggest fantasy.  
  
He was early: five minutes to go before seven, the agreed-upon designated time. Goku didn’t know how Vegeta would be, what he’d expect, so he went against what he’d usually do and not show up late, nor dress in his usual gi. Instead, he wore a dark pants, a button down blue shirt he knew Vegeta liked him in, and black shoes, his hair groomed to the best of his ability and his body thoroughly washed. He walked up the front porch to the door and knocked on the gold handle underneath the peephole.  
  
There was no immediate answer.

Then, the door clicked and creaked open.

Vegeta stood there in a full length black silk robe, one hand holding with a glass of red wine, the other onto the doorframe. “Hello Kakarot.”

Goku fidgeted a little as he replied, “Um, hi.”

He stepped to the side and gestured Goku in.  
  
His eyes drifted everywhere as he walked through the hallway towards what he assumed was the living room. The house interior was as gorgeous as the exterior: plush carpet, chandelier and luxury items everywhere. It was beautiful, rich, and big. Very big. _Vegeta promised to get the best._

There, he sat on a plush burgundy couch while Vegeta sat opposite him on a black leather chair.  
  
Vegeta sipped at his glass, the fireplace beside him casting dark shadows across his face. He stared at him, right at him over the rim of his glass with those hooded eyes, and Goku squirmed a little under that gaze, the couch squeaking underneath him.

He waited for an order—to strip, to kneel, to start doing things to Vegeta—but nothing happened. Vegeta simply stared and drank quietly.

Goku fidgeted his fingers together in his lap. He wanted to look away but figured if he did, he’d disobey an order or something unsaid. As much as he was excited about acting upon this fantasy of his, he had no idea what this would entail or what Vegeta would expect of him.

And the man simply sipped more wine. Circled the glass around in his hand. Beside him, the fireplace crackled, the only sound in the room.

Eventually, Goku worked up the courage to speak. “Vegeta?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“You’re not... I mean, why aren’t you, uh—”  
  
“Ordering you around? Telling you to strip and kneel on the floor like a dog and spread your legs for inspection?”  
  
His dick twitched in his pants, his face flaring up from heat. He nodded slowly, his mouth suddenly dry and parched.  
  
Vegeta smirked. “This isn’t your game. And right now? There is no game. All I want to do is enjoy your company and talk to you. I have only one rule though.” He looked at Goku over the glass as he sipped. “You answer everything I ask you.”  
  
One of the wooden logs cracked.  
  
Goku swallowed hard.  
  
Vegeta smiled around the glass rim. “Can you handle that?”  
  
The challenge was there, in the glare, in the sound of Vegeta’s voice. The first challenge. The only established rule so far. Tame by Goku’s standards. But his stomach twisted into further knots. He’d have to _talk_ and by the look on Vegeta’s face, he’d probably have to talk about everything… dirty and weird and strange that floated around in his head, the thing he absolutely hated doing.   
  
Goku stuttered, “W-What kind of—”  
  
“I ask, you answer. If you can’t handle this rule, then I stop it and we never attempt this again. Understand?”  
  
Goku nodded yes.  
  
“Verbal answer.”  
  
“Y-Yes.”  
  
Vegeta stood up from the chair, draining the glass. Goku’s eyes followed him to the corner of the room, where a bottle of wine sat in a gold bucket of ice. Deep red filled the glass again.  
  
“What made you want to do this?” Vegeta asked.  
  
Goku shrugged. “I felt like it.”  
  
“That’s not an answer.”  
  
“I don’t know what to say.”  
  
The ice crunched underneath the bottle as Vegeta slammed it back into the bucket. “Yes you do, Kakarot.”

“I don’t—”  
  
“And if you keep interrupting me, you’re out the door.”  
  
Vegeta snapped back around. Goku shrunk underneath his glare. He meant business, no nonsense. The fear was still there, the fear of actually talking about this, but Goku knew had no choice. Vegeta said it himself. This wasn’t his game. These weren’t his rules. So far, there was only one. A tough one. And he had to do it.  
  
His eyes drifted to the floor.  
  
“I want...” He closed his eyes, bowing his neck. In a very faint whisper, he said, “To be controlled.”

“Why?”

“I like it.”

“Because of what?”

“You know what happened—”  
  
“I don’t care. Answer me.”  
  
Goku felt his face burn as he blurted out fast, “You shoved me up against the wall and sucked me off and told me not to touch you until you said so.”  
  
“Then what else?”

“You—” Heat pooled in his groin. “You fingered me for the first time.”

“And you liked that, didn’t you?”

Goku nodded.

“Why did you like that?”

Pressure between his legs. Hard, hot pressure. He avoided crossing his legs but did press them together as he said, “It felt good.”

“Why did it feel good?”

“B-Because…” He sucked in his bottom lip. Worrying it. Remembering that pleasure, the way Vegeta looked at him, the power behind his grip, the demand in his look, the control—and he shivered all over, muttering out, “You t-took control.”

“And you got off on it hard, didn’t you, Kakarot?”

He nodded again.  
  
“Because you weren’t expecting it. You felt out of control. Probably for the first time in your life.”  
  
More quick flashes of memory. Hands on his hips, fingers bruising skin, lips wrapped around his cock, warm mouth, his fingers in Vegeta’s hair. Dark eyes glaring up at him, callused palms shoving him in place, his bare ass against a cold wall, and Vegeta’s words then. His hiss. His growl. _Don’t make a fucking sound._ And Goku bit his tongue to obey.  
  
He whispered again, “Yes.”  
  
“Mm.” He felt Vegeta come closer. “Then what happened.”  
  
“You got me off, then took me to our room. I knew we’d have sex, but it was… different.”  
  
Feet shuffled across the carpet. The couch dipped beside him.  
  
“Tell me what I did,” Vegeta said.  
  
Goku shut his eyes, reliving the memories, the feelings, as he whispered. “You shoved me to the bed. Held me down. I got scared at first, but you told me to shut up. I tried fighting you, but you knew what to do.” He chuckled. “I swear, that mouth of yours...”  
  
Vegeta chuckled beside him. “Go on. What happened next?”  
  
Goku hesitated again, and then whispered, “We had sex.”

“How? Details, Kakarot.”

He felt his blush intensify as he squirmed on the couch. He felt his cock twitch as he remembered the sight of Vegeta that night. "You… slid onto me and… bounced up and down.”

“I rode you. I fucked myself on your cock.” That voice was so close now. “Didn’t I?”

The room spun. Too much heat around him. Heat between his legs. Vegeta, right there, so close. Those memories. He nodded his head again.

“I told you not to touch me, didn’t I?”

Goku felt his breathing quicken, nodding yes again.

“Told you to say my name when you came.” A cool hand rested on his knee. “And you did. Didn’t you Kakarot?” The hand rubbed his knee. “You came screaming my name. You liked it.”  
  
It hurt to talk, to breathe. He felt the couch consuming him like the heat around him, the heat inside him. He tried forming words, tried saying something, anything, but nothing came out. Nothing but a soft, weak whimper.  
  
That hand rubbed higher toward his thigh. “That’s when you told me about your fantasy.” The hand got closer to his crotch. “About wanting to give up control, to me.” The couch squeaked. Vegeta scooted closer. “To have me take you. Fuck you.”

Goku licked his dry lips. He heard his own heartbeat, felt a rush of blood through his ears—felt his cock painfully pulsing between his legs, and his hands shivered. His whole body shivered. All this heat and he couldn’t stop shivering.  
  
Warm breath fell dangerously close to his ear. Vegeta’s breath against his ear.  
  
Vegeta’s whiskey voice, whispering, “It gets you off, huh, being controlled. Being held down. Ordered around. Told what to do. Doesn’t it Kakarot?”  
  
Goku’s knuckles turned white as the hand finally rested over his crotch.  
  
He held his breath.  
  
Fingers petted his hard crotch.  
  
More of that husky voice, dragging him further into the inferno. “Maybe you’d like being tied up. Have your wrists bound. Your legs spread open. Your body immobile. Feeling utterly helpless and at my mercy.”  
  
Sweat trickled down the back of Goku’s neck. Down his cheek. His chin.  
  
His breathing labored faster as the fingers molded around his crotch.  
  
“Maybe you’d like being blindfolded and gagged, so you can moan all you like as you get your ass spanked. Or finger fucked over a knee. Whipped all over. Slapped a few times. Placed into different positions and forced to come again and again.” Vegeta’s dark chuckle made him gasp. “Or not at all.”  
  
His hips bucked up into Vegeta’s hand.  
  
The hand around his crotch never moved. It held him steadfast.  
  
Warm lips tickled the shell of his ear.  
  
“Maybe you’d like to get marked. Sport a few bruises and welts, maybe a few scars to remember by. Or get called a few names. Like slut. Or whore.”  
  
The hand around his crotch squeezed hard.  
  
“Or _boy_.”  
  
A whimper slipped out of Goku.  
  
Vegeta’s damned chuckle.  
  
Teeth grazed Goku’s skin.  
  
“Do you like that?”  
  
Vegeta’s hot tongue slipped over his ear.  
  
“ _Boy?_ ”  
  
Goku’s Adams Apple bobbed. He trembled.  
  
The fire crackled louder than his very faint, very weak whisper of “Y-Yes.”

Sweat dripped down the bridge of his nose, into his tearducts. He wanted to move. Wanted to do something. Wanted Vegeta to do something. Anything.  
  
The hand on his crotch squeezed again.  
  
“Mm. You’re nice and hard now.”  
  
The hand let go and patted it like a pet.  
  
“Go ahead and unzip this for me.”  
  
His fingers untangled from themselves and fidgeted at the zipper for what felt like forever. When his dick sprung out, he started to push down his pants—and a sharp slap on his wrist stopped him.  
  
“I said unzip. Not undress.”  
  
“I’m sorry, sir.”  
  
“No. Not that.” Vegeta brushed his fingers up Goku’s cock, from base to head. “You say my name.”  
  
Goku nodded. “Yes... Vegeta.”  
  
On the table in front of them, Vegeta placed the empty wine glass. His hands fell on Goku’s wrists and lifted them up to the head of the couch. Goku’s fingers wrapped around the top.  
  
Vegeta’s fingers slid down the underside of his stretched arms. “Good. Very good.”  
  
They slid all the way down his torso, and up underneath his shirt.  
  
Goku gasped.  
  
Cold fingers. Up his sternum.  
  
Vegeta pushed the shirt all the way up, the fabric over his face. He breathed in sweat, his own cologne.  
  
A hand patted his collarbones.  
  
“Good boy.”  
  
Goku bit his teeth into his shirt. The blowback of his breath made him sweat more. Made him hotter.  
  
Palms slipped over his nipples, gathering sweat on the way. They teased over his stomach, close to touching his cock, but stopped before skirting the base.  
  
“Spread your legs wide.”  
  
The pants confined him from going any wider than he could. He could feel the precome on his belly.  
  
Hands massaged his open thighs.  
  
“Don’t move. Make all the noises you want. But don’t move.”  
  
Teeth sunk into his left nipple.  
  
Goku slammed his head back. He growled into the shirt.  
  
His fingers flexed and jerked on the head of the couch as Vegeta bit, sucked, nipped, pinched, pulled and played with his left nipple. And he hissed and growled as Vegeta did the same to the other.  
  
He panted hard. The blowback heated his face worse, the fabric sticking more to his sweaty skin.  
  
Vegeta rubbed his belly. “Tell me, Kakarot.” His fingers dipped and traced the slit of his cock. “What do you want me to do to you?”  
  
Goku tilted his hips up into that hand. The doubt and shame lingered in the back of his mind, but were much weaker in power than before. He let out his demand in a hoarse groan of, “Fuck me.”  
  
Vegeta chuckled. Both of his hands slid down into Goku’s pants. “How?” They slowly pushed the pants down sweaty skin, over sharp hips and warm thighs. “Tell me how you want to get fucked.”  
  
The fabric between Goku’s teeth turned wet with his saliva. He choked on his gasp, choked on his fear — the comfort in silence, of saying nothing, desire be damned — and he whimpered, “All fours.”  
  
“What else.”  
  
“I—” His pants fell to his ankles. “I want—” Strong hands jerked his thighs open. He moaned, “Oh _fuck_.” A hand wrapped around his dick. “ _Fuck!_ ” He tasted his own hot breath. “I… I want—” And Vegeta’s hand slid up. “Ohh. Oh, I, uh…” And down. “ _Uh!_ ” Slow. “Oh, _Vegeta_.”  
  
The grip loosened. “Come now, Kakarot. Tell me.” Fingers skipped up his shaft. “Where do you want it?” And down. “On the bed? On this couch?” All the way to the base. “The floor?” Circled around, slow. “Or everywhere.” His fingers squeezed the base. “Maybe in public.” Teeth sunk into his neck. Biting. Sucking. Marking. Then Vegeta hissed, “Just like a whore.”  
  
Goku whined, shook his head yes. “ _Yes_ , yes, please—”  
  
“Shut up.” The hand squeezed firmer. “ _This_ is mine.” Teeth bit his neck again. Hips rubbed into his thigh—Vegeta humping his thigh. The hiss went straight to his balls. “ _You_ are mine.” And he felt a wet tongue lick a path to the hollow of his throat. Vegeta’s hot breath burned. “And I take care of what is _mine._ ”  
  
The hands and mouth disappeared.  
  
“ _Hngh_.” He sucked in more of the shirt, ached, burned, jerked his whole body off the couch. He barely whisper-pleaded, “Please.”  
  
The shirt yanked over his head.  
  
Naked Vegeta. Straddling his lap. Hands spreading on his chest, up to his neck. Petting him. Touching him. Rubbing his nipples.  
  
He moaned, “Please Vegeta…”  
  
“What do you want?” Vegeta leaned in. “Tell me.” He squeezed Goku’s pecs, the skin reddening under his fingertips and he sucked in Goku’s long moan into his mouth before he whispered over his quivering lips, “What do you need?”  
  
Sudden fear choked his words. Fear of giving his fantasy a chance at reality. Of being ridiculed and told it was weird and wrong and not okay—

Soft lips brushed his.  
  
Vegeta’s gentle, lingering kiss sent his head spinning.  
  
Goku’s eyes fluttered shut—and he finally relaxed underneath Vegeta as he gave that fantasy a voice: “Own me, my prince.”  
  
Vegeta’s chuckle vibrated against his lips, his chest, the sound and the kiss shooting down to his leaking dick.  
  
Their hips rocked together. Cocks met, touched and rubbed. His arms strayed, staying in position, hands bruising around the headrest, needing more, _more_ , and Vegeta must’ve listened to him, saw it in his eyes. His hips rocked forward again—Goku moaned his name—and Vegeta ate it up, ate him up, fingers turning into claws, teeth into fangs, consumed, eaten, falling drugged into Vegeta’s spell in another hot kiss.  
  
The room spun when Vegeta broke away. In the red haze of his mind, Goku focused his blurry vision on Vegeta’s teeth, and he watched them smile.  
  
“Owned, huh?” The pink tongue darted out, licking the bottom lip. “You want that?”  
  
“Yes. Yes Vegeta.”  
  
Hands slid down his face, groping the jawline, the neck, his shoulders, down his biceps, forearms, to his wrists, and lips kissed his jugular when fingers squeezed around his.  
  
“Then follow me.” Vegeta’s tongue circled his Adam’s Apple. “I’ll take care of you.”  
  
He felt drunk, following Vegeta off the couch, letting Vegeta take off the rest of his clothes. He felt dizzy, his shivers triple-folding when Vegeta took his hand and guided him up the stairs, right into the bedroom.

Hues of red, everywhere. The bed, the walls, the floor. Red ate up his vision. It suited Vegeta’s golden skin, his dark eyes, this night, everything. Almost soothing.  
  
“Get on the bed.” The hand guided him to the mattress’s edge. “All fours.”  
  
Goku froze. His knees touched silk.  
  
The hand tugged his.  
  
He swallowed and shut his eyes.  
  
Vegeta let his hand go.  
  
The bed dipped under his weight. His body shook as he situated himself, arms and legs equidistant, on all fours. His heart beat too fast. The room rocked, his vision blurred, _dizzy, I’m dizzy_ —  
  
Gentle fingers traced circles on the small of his back, beneath the area where his tail used to be. “Kakarot.”  
  
He fought the panic in his throat and groaned, “Yes Vegeta?”  
  
“Calm down.”  
  
“I’m trying—”  
  
“Breathe.” The fingers slid up and a warm palm pressed down. “Take very long, deep breaths.” A soft kiss to his shoulder blade. “And relax.”  
  
He squeezed his eyes tighter, clenching his teeth. He focused on the hand on his back, Vegeta’s palm, how it moved in slow circles. Petting him, relaxing him.  
  
_Relax._  
  
His heart pounded in his head. The room kept spinning. Sweat tickled over his upper lip, down the side of his neck.  
  
Vegeta kissed the curve of his shoulder. “Relax for your prince.”  
  
The hand drifted lower. Fingers made little circles down to his ass.  
  
Lips skirted up to his ear, and he heard Vegeta loud over his own heartbeat: “You’re mine. Now let go.” A kiss to his ear. “Let me please you.”  
  
He took one deep breath in.  
  
On the exhale, his body sagged forward, his head falling down cheek first onto the silk red pillow.  
  
The hands on his hands drifted up to the small of his back. They petted him. “That’s it.” A kiss to his shoulder blade again. “Stay like that. Don’t move.” The hands lifted away. The bed squeaked beside him. And Vegeta’s voice sounded far away when he whispered again, “Relax…”  
  
With each deep breath, he felt his body sink into a weird state of peace. Vegeta’s voice chanted in his head _relax, let it go, relax_ , and he listened. He obeyed. His mind drifted elsewhere. His body stayed in place. He smiled into the pillow, felt his hot breath blowing back onto his face, and relaxed. Let it go. All of it.  
  
_I trust you._  
  
Goku startled for a moment when hands returned to his back. He quickly regained composure as they slid up and down his spine in slow strokes.  
  
He sighed when a hand skipped down to his ass, and fingers teased up and down over his hole.  
  
They slipped lower, fingertips brushing his balls. His thighs tensed.  
  
Up again they went, between his crack. And down. And up.  
  
The hands left, and fingers quickly returned, wet and cool, rubbing over the hole.  
  
He let go a soft moan. His legs fidgeted, spreading wider.  
  
One finger entered. Slowly. His balls ached. It moved in, out, gentle, slow—too slow, but he sucked in the whimper, forced himself to be patient. _Relax,_ Vegeta said. _Let go,_ Vegeta said. _Mine. You’re mine._  
  
Goku moaned, “Vegeta…”  
  
The other hand settled on the small of his back.  
  
He heard Vegeta’s voice loud and clear. “Fuck yourself.”  
  
His hips obeyed and moved on the next thrust. And the next. And the next. He panted into the pillow, sweat marking the silk.  
  
_More._  
  
The finger stilled. His hips still moved.  
  
Goku choked for air, rubbing his face into the silk.  
  
His hips moved faster.  
  
_More. Please._  
  
The finger stayed still.  
  
He let go a soft whimper. The bed shifted with his thrusts.  
  
_Please Vegeta._  
  
On the next thrust, the finger slipped out.  
  
He moaned loud when two pushed in.  
  
They fucked him. The fingers matched the rhythm with his hips. They stretched and scissored, twisted one way on one thrust, twisted one way on another. He released the moans he was holding back, each one louder and longer than the last, and he tried to muffle himself, rubbing his face into the pillows, and it did no good. His cock swung between his legs. His body shook. The bed squeaked. He tasted sweat, swallowed saliva, all doubt and shame gone as he panted and moaned into the silk, “Fuck me, oh _fuck me_.” He spread his thighs even wider and lifted his head up to moan again, “Fuck me _please_.”  
  
The fingers stilled, all the way in.  
  
He shoved his hips down and squeezed his ass hard.  
  
Above him, Vegeta grunted.  
  
His head flopped down, cheek first onto the pillow. “Fuck.” His heavy breathing sounded loud and shaky. He took a deep breath and heaved out, “Please, my prince.” He managed another deep breath and whined, “ _Please_.”  
  
The hand on the small of his back slid up his spine, over his neck, into his hair.  
  
Fingers latched into the sweaty ends and pulled his head up. “Look at me.”  
  
His eyes fluttered open.  
  
Vegeta smiled down at him. Sweat decorated his upper lip and brow, trickling down the sides of his neck.  
  
The fingers inside him curled.  
  
Goku gasped. His hips bucked. He moaned, “Vegeta…”  
  
Vegeta chuckled, letting go of his hair. “You’re ready.”  
  
He moaned again, eyes shutting.  
  
The fingers pulled out slowly, leaving a sensation of emptiness after. But hands touched him again, rubbing his ass, petting his spread thighs. He sighed into the silk, his arms slipping under and around the pillow, when he felt Vegeta kneel behind him, the bed dipping under his weight. Fingers delved into his hole one more time, spreading more lube around, finger-fucking him slow again, and his cock twitched when they pulled out and were replaced by what he wanted most. What he needed.  
  
“Vegeta…”  
  
A few thrusts later, he felt Vegeta’s balls pressed up against his ass.  
  
Hands petted his sides. Lips brushed the base of his neck.  
  
“My Kakarot,” Vegeta whispered against the skin. Then kissed it.  
  
Slow thrusts. Slow strokes. Vegeta took his time, dragging out each movement as he dragged his fingers up and down and over his sides, his hips, the inside of his thighs. He built a burn between them, coaxing Goku to follow, with hands falling to his hip bones, fingers bruising when they held down and showed Goku what to do. And Goku obeyed. His body answered while his mind floated away again. Everything physical registered. Flesh on flesh. Vegeta’s teeth on his skin. Vegeta’s lips. Vegeta’s hands. Vegeta’s nails and fingers.  
  
Vegeta’s tongue licked sweat off his neck. His cheek settled onto his spine.  
  
His voice echoed. “Touch yourself.”  
  
He listened, his tingling, heavy hand going to his dick. He matched Vegeta’s thrusts with slow strokes of his own. Taking his time. Drawing it out. Adding to the burn. Making him sweat more. Making him yearn.  
  
_It’s not enough._  
  
“Uhn.” His hips bucked back into Vegeta. “Please…”  
  
“Yes? What is it?”  
  
The pillow muffled his voice. “Harder.”  
  
“Louder.”  
  
He rose his heavy head and moaned, “Harder. Please, harder.”  
  
“Louder.”  
  
“Harder!” He hissed between his teeth and whined, “Fuck me _harder!_ ”  
  
A rough thrust forced another whine out from his dry throat. The hands on his hips dug in. Another hard thrust—another yelp—and Vegeta hissed against his back, “Like that?”  
  
“Y-Yes. Yes, oh fuck, yes, my prince.” His head flopped down onto the pillow and he moaned, “Oh fuck, yesss.”  
  
His dick stroked faster to Vegeta’s thrusts. And he listened to Vegeta behind him. “Nnh. Yeah. Fuck.” Felt Vegeta behind him: his breath spreading across his back, his nails digging in, his fingers bruising, his balls slapping against his ass. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.”  
  
Then Vegeta’s teeth sunk into his shoulder.  
  
Goku groaned, “Fuuuck.” His dick twitched in his hand. “Fuck me, my prince.” His shoulder blades pointed up, his right elbow pounding the air as he moved his hand. “ _Vegeta…_ ”  
  
The teeth let go. Vegeta’s mouth moved against his neck: “That’s it. Yeah. _Fuck._ ” A hand released his hip and folded over his hand instead. “So hot, Kakarot.”  
  
His hips jerked. He lost the rhythm. Vegeta controlled his hips. Vegeta controlled his hand. Vegeta controlled his dick. Vegeta fucked him harder, fucked him faster, sunk his teeth into his neck, sucked the skin, sucked and fucked and stroked and _oh god I can’t I CAN’T—_  
  
“ _Vegeta!”_  
  
Burning alive. He felt like he was burning alive.  
  
All black nothingness. Burning hot, black nothingness.  
  
It felt good. He felt good.  
  
His body shivered, coming down from his orgasm. Soon he heard Vegeta whine, felt teeth sink deeper into the skin, and Goku shivered some more, feeling Vegeta come inside him.  
  
He settled onto the bed chest first. Vegeta fell with him. Hands let go of his hips, then the teeth on his neck. Vegeta’s heavy breathing matched his, equally loud, equally uneven.  
  
Beneath his pelvis, he felt the wet patch where he came. Inside him, he felt Vegeta’s come, some trickling out, down his thighs. Sweat stained all the silk. The pillows, the sheets.  
  
Vegeta moaned against his ear, “Kakarot…” Hands slid up his sweaty sides. Lips and nose nuzzled the side of his neck. “My Kakarot…”  
  
Arms wound tight around his waist. Vegeta slowly pulled out of him. He felt his body turned to his side and Goku smiled when Vegeta spooned him, burying his face into the crook of his bitten, pulsing neck. Just like he did to Vegeta after they had sex in the past.  
  
With a weak arm, Goku reached up behind him to touch Vegeta’s cheek.  
  
Vegeta leaned into his palm.  
  
He tilted his head back. Their lips met in a soft kiss. Then another.  
  
On the third, they pulled back and opened their eyes, smiling at each other.  
  
“Thank you, my prince,” Goku whispered.  
  
Vegeta answered with another soft, sweet kiss to his lips.

They indulged in one more kiss, before they settled back onto their sides. Vegeta pushed a leg between Goku’s. Goku settled a hand over one of Vegeta’s forearms. They both reached for the sheets, tucked it around their hips and fell asleep easy to the sound of each other’s breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote two smut fics in a day. Um, whoops??? (Might have more to come, eep.)


End file.
